Into the Twister of Terror
' Into the Twister of Terror' was the thirty-eighth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Escape from Horror House and followed by Scary Birthday to You! On the cover was an image of a twister tornado rampaging through the suburb streets. The twister had picked up a bunch of debris, including a doghouse with the name "Tito" on its front. A pug dog was in the foreground, giving a look of fright to the reader. This tagline said "Twist and shout...". It was released in August 1999 and was 133 pages long. Plot There is a tornado and you do not get into the storm cellar quickly enough. You are swept into the twister and find out that it is sentient. There are also talking animals within the twister. Bad Endings *You drown during a flash flood. *You wish for a genie to take you and Wendy to a safe location, so the genie takes you to his bottle. Since you didn't ask the genie to bring his carpet along as well, he no longer has to listen to you, so you shall stay in the bottle. *You try to escape on a magic flying carpet, but the twister flips it over and you fall to your death. *The animals agree to help you out, but refuse to talk when it really matters, so therefore, you're accused of going insane. *A Giant kills you for not making any sense. *A wind spirit sends you and Wendy back in time. *The talking animals imprison you inside an abandoned school with no chance of getting out. You decide to release a bunch of small animals that were trapped behind cages and glass habitats as a sign that you're a trustworthy human. The animals' response to your messianic efforts? Use the small rodents you just liberated to attack and kill you. And...they do. *You decide to tie yourself to a rock to endure the twister, but it proves to be too strong for you and you end up dying. *The twister turns out to be part of a movie, made by Sealberg, who asks you to be part of the movie. You agree, but then you die when the wind machine forces you into some sharp objects. Sealberg ignores the reader's calls for help, as calling for help is what you were scripted to do (obviously, Safe Words don't exist in Goosebumps). *Alternatively, you turn down a part in the movie. However, your aunt and uncle accepted, so they go to Hollywood and become famous while you are left to run their farm. *Non-ending: You stay in the storm shelter and miss out on everything. The book then complains that you survived too easily, and sends you back to start again on Page 1. *The wind spirit agrees to take you and Wendy home by flying you both, but purposely drops you. Jokingly calling it a "mistake" in response to something you said. *You hand over the doll to the twister, thinking the twister is the the wind spirit, but it's not, and destroying the doll frees the twister from the wind spirit's control, meaning it can kill you if it so chooses. You will be crushed against the cave walls within moments. *Killed by poisonous rattlesnakes *You're trapped inside a school bus and the talking animals destroy you. *Caught up in the twister and killed *Pinned under a tree as the twister speeds towards you. *The twister crushes you to death inside the trailer you're in. *The wind spirit is angry you didn't apologize, so forces you into a cavern, and you fall to your death. *You try to drive a van, but you don't know how to drive. You brake too hard and smash through the windscreen, straight into the twister's path. *You're blasted into space as part of an experiment to explore Pluto. *Trapped inside a spacecraft, you press a button marked STOP. It's the self-destruct mechanism, and you get blown up. *You are eaten alive by the sentient twister. *You have been tied up by a pair of mad scientists using the twister to hold a town to ransom. You try to stop this by hitting the suit control button with your feet, but get the accelerator instead, and the town is destroyed. The scientists think you were helping them and decide to keep you with them. *The twister carries you to a volcano, which erupts and you can't escape. *You pull Sally out of the storm, but the "blackmail" tape turns out to have been a joke, so now you have lost all chance of finding your aunt and uncle. Good Endings *Dr. Neederlander buys you a new house because he accidentally destroyed your old one. You have a great time playing "Twister Tag" with him, Wendy and Peter. *The wind spirit sends you, Wendy, and your aunt and uncle home safely. *Wendy turns out to be the wind spirit. Because you helped her regain control of the wind, she sends you home and changes time so that your farm isn't destroyed. *The twister passes safely. A rescue team recovers your aunt and uncle, and you find Yoyo alive in the storm cellar. *Yoyo controls the twister and uses it to free your aunt and uncle. Because you love him, he can still talk and predict the weather, so you and he become famous as TV stars. *You merge with the twister and have great fun destroying everything in your path. This is presented as a good ending because you enjoy it so much. *You destroy the twister by luring it into passing over the mountains, where it breaks up. *Non-ending: You save the town from Spin and Sally, are hailed as a hero, and a parade is thrown in your honor. But another twister is predicted for the following day, so you have to go back to page 1 and start again. Trivia *There is a dog named Yoyo in this book, even though the doghouse says "Tito" on the cover. Either he is a different dog, or R.L. later changed the name to Yoyo. *Sealberg is most likely based on Steven Spielberg. This is the second time R.L. based a Give Yourself Goosebumps character on him. *The origin of the twister changes through out the book, depending on the reader's choices. Sometimes, it's an ordinary twister, sometimes it's sentient, sometimes it's controlled by a wind spirit, sometimes it's a movie prop, and so on. *There are several allusions to ''The Wizard of Oz ''including your dog Yoyo (a parody of Toto), your Aunt Emily (Auntie Em), and the line "There's no place like home." Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Giants Category:Genies Category:Time Travel Category:Spring Category:Villains Category:Magic